Hurt-Humor Fict Vkook ver
by Han Eun Kyo
Summary: Hurt or Humor Fict? VKook (Taehyung X Jungkook) family. Chapter 2 : Let Me Go. "Apa hanya 'dia' yang kalian butuhkan?" / "Kami membutuhkannya, bukan kau!" / "Apa aku sangat menganggu dalam hidupmu?" / "Aku dan Eomma harus pergi, Appa. Tolong jangan halangi kami!" / "Appa, bialkan Eomma dan Oppa pelgi!"
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Leave Me**

 **Title:** **Hurt-Humor Fict Vkook ver : Don't Leave Me**

 **Author :** Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Kyo051096

 **Main Cast :**

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

 **Pair:** VKook **(** V **X** Jungkook **)**

 **Genre :** Romance, Hurt or Humor?

 **Rated :** T a.k.a remaja

 **Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orangtua mereka dan BigHit entertaiment. Ide dan cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan plot cerita, maka hal itu bukan karena unsur kesengajaan.

 **Note :** Versi VKook nya~

 **Warning : YAOI! M-PREG! JANGAN MEMPLAGIAT CERITA TANPA IZIN!** OOC, Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), aneh **, alur membosankan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Please don't bash the pairing!**

 **Summary :** Just a short story of VKook **(** Taehyung **X** Jungkook **)** family. "Gajima yeobo" / "Aku harus pergi Taetae. Mianhae" / "Appa dan Eomma mendramatisir sekali sih?" **/** "Aku hanya pergi sementara, Taetae" / "Saranghae"

Penasaran?

Check it out!

 _ **Don't Leave Me**_

 _ **VKook**_

 _ **Han Eunkyo**_

 _Present_

 **HAPPY READING**

 _ **Waktu tlah tiba**_

 _ **Aku kan meninggalkan**_

 _ **Tinggalkan kamu 'tuk sementara**_

 _ **Kau dekap aku**_

 _ **Kau bilang jangan pergi**_

 _ **Tapi ku hanya dapat berkata**_

"Kookie-yeobo!"

Aku mencekal lengannya yang sedang memasukkan beberapa helai pakaian ke dalam koper.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi bersama Myungsoo?" tanyaku lirih.

Ia diam. Sama sekali tak berniat menjawab pertanyaanku.

Dadaku sesak.

Benarkah ia akan pergi?

"Kookie-"

"Mianhae Taetae. Tapi aku harus pergi. Harus." Ujarnya tenang.

Setenang itukah dirimu?

Setega itukah dirimu meninggalkanku? Membawa Myungsoo pula?

Setelah sembilan tahun usia pernikahan kita?

Setelah sembilan tahun lalu margamu secara resmi berubah menjadi Kim?

Kim Jungkook...

Setelah sembilan tahun lalu keluarga Kim dan keluarga Jeon bersatu seiring dengan penyatuan cinta kita?

Dan juga...

Setelah delapan tahun lalu kau melahirkan putra pertama kita?

Kim Myungsoo. Namja berusia delapan tahun –perhitungan umur korea- itu sangat tampan.

Namja kecil yang dijuluki alien oleh teman-teman dekatnya karena dirinya yang tidak peduli terhadap sekitar dan suka asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Julukan yang sama sepertiku, well.

Kookie-yeobo...

Kim Jungkook...

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Aku hanya pergi 'tuk sementara**_

 _ **Bukan 'tuk meninggalkanmu selamanya**_

 _ **Aku pasti 'kan kembali pada dirimu**_

 _ **Tapi kau jangan nakal**_

 _ **Aku pasti kembali**_

"Yeobo. Aku mohon."

"Mianhae Taetae. Tapi aku harus pergi."

"Tapi-"

"Tolonglah. Sebelum semuanya terlambat."

"Kim Jungkook!"

"YAK! Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan, Kim Taehyung!"

Ia membentakku.

Aku hanya ingin kau disampingku.

Aku hanya ingin kau tidak pergi.

Apakah itu salah?

Air mata terasa menumpuk di pelupuk mataku.

Air mata yang mungkin akan mengalir di wajah tampanku jika aku mengedipkan mataku sekali saja.

Ia menatapku iba.

"Mianhae Taetae. Ini memang bukan keinginanku."

Bukan keinginanmu? Ini juga bukan keinginanku.

Lalu siapa yang berhak disalahkan disini?

Siapa?

 _ **Kau peluk aku**_

 _ **Kau ciumi pipiku**_

 _ **Kau bilang janganlah ku pergi**_

 _ **Bujuk rayumu**_

 _ **Buat hatiku sedih**_

 _ **Tapi kuhanya**_

 _ **Dapat berkata**_

'Istri' cantikku ini melepaskan genggamannya dari koper biru yang aku yakin itu milik Myungsoo.

Jungkook merentangkan tangannya dan berjalan menghampiriku.

Ia memelukku erat.

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar. Hanya sementara saja, Taetae."

Aku tak mampu menjawab. Kini wajah tampanku telah basah akan air mata yang turun dengan deras.

Aku membalas pelukannya lebih erat. Sangat erat seiring aku menciumi pucuk kepalanya. Menyerap aroma khasnya yang semakin membuatku mencintainya. Merekam dengan baik aroma dan pelukannya. Sebelum ia pergi meninggalkanku.

"Gajima" pintaku lirih.

"Aku hanya meninggalkanmu sementara, Taetae. Bukan untuk meninggalkanmu selamanya. Aku pasti akan kembali lagi, Taetae." Ucapnya tenang sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungku lembut.

"Tapi pasti aku akan merindukanmu, Kookie."

"Aku juga akan merindukanmu. Tapi tolong biarkan aku pergi bersama Myungsoo kali ini. Aku mohon."

Aku terdiam. Tak ingin membalas ucapannya.

Suasana terasa begitu menyedihkan sekarang.

Dengan tambahan backsound yang entah siapa yang memasang lagu 'Aku pasti kembali' dari Pasto, membuat suasana hatiku semakin kalut.

' _ **Pabila nanti**_

 _ **Kau rindukanku**_

 _ **Didekapku**_

 _ **Tak perlu kau risaukan**_

 _ **Aku pasti**_

 _ **Akan kembali**_

"Yak! Yak! Yak! Appa dan Eomma mendramatisir sekali, sih?"

Tiba-tiba sindiran tak sopan terdengar dari putra kami, Kim Myungsoo. Entah sejak kapan ia berada di tangga, sedang berjalan menuruni tangga untuk sampai kemari.

Aku menatapnya dengan serius. Membuat ia yang tengah tertawa mengejek bungkam.

Myungsoo menghela nafasnya pelan. Lalu berjalan menghampiri kami.

Jungkook pun melepas pelukan kami.

Mereka berdua menatapku sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Appa! Aku dan Eomma hanya pergi tiga hari saja kok. Aku tidak akan membawa Eomma kabur dari Appa." ujarnya enteng.

Seketika backsound yang entah siapa yang memasangnya berhenti. Berganti dengan keheningan yang kentara dan samar-samar terdengar lagu 'Potong Bebek Angsa' yang diputar oleh Woozi, tetangga kami terdengar.

Yah. Itu memang benar.

Istri dan putraku memang hanya pergi selama tiga hari saja.

Istriku yang cantik ini hanya mengantarkan Myungsoo menuju rumah Appa ku di California. Myungsoo akan menghabiskan liburan satu bulannya disana. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya bisa menemaninya tiga hari. Ia masih punya banyak pekerjaan disini. Jabatannya sebagai dokter ahli saraf memang mengharuskan dia untuk tidak boleh mengambil terlalu banyak hari untuk cuti.

Sebenarnya aku yang ditugaskan Appa untuk mengantar Myungsoo ke California. Namun, pekerjaanku saat ini sedang menumpuk di kantor. Yah, kini aku menjabat sebagai direktur utama di Perusahaan milik keluargaku.

Sebenarnya aku bisa saja menyerahkan pekerjaan-pekerjaan itu pada Jung Yunho, sahabat sekaligus orang terpercaya kami di perusahaan. Tapi kini ia tengah mengambil cuti satu minggu, karena menemani 'istri'nya yang akan melahirkan. Yah, Kim Jaejoong –istri Yunho- adalah namja istimewa seperti Jungkook juga.

Dan karena cutinya Yunho jugalah, pekerjaanku semakin menumpuk di kantor. Tadinya aku juga akan menyerahkan tugasku pada orang terpercaya lainnya di kantor, namun Jungkook melarangnya.

Dan jadilah seperti ini.

Jungkook yang akan mengantar Myungsoo ke California selama tiga hari.

.

.

.

.

.

"Taetae" panggil Jungkook lembut, dengan senyum manis yang ditujukan untukku.

Kini kami bertiga telah sampai di bandara. Beberapa menit lagi mereka akan berangkat.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku menatapnya.

"Jangan seperti ini. Ayolah~ Aku hanya pergi sebentar." Rayunya.

"Tiga hari itu lama, bukan sebentar." Ujarku singkat.

Jungkook menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Bagaimana bisa aku berangkat jika kau seperti ini." Kesalnya.

Sepertinya Myungsoo juga ikut kesal, karena aku melihatnya mendengus dan meniup poninya tadi.

Aku terkikik geli melihat pasangan ibu-anak ini.

"Arraseo. Arraseo." Ucapku sambil menepuk pelan kepala Jungkook dan Myungsoo.

"Yeah!" Myungsoo memekik girang.

Sepertinya ia juga tidak tega pergi liburan dengan melihat wajah tidak relaku seperti tadi.

"Ayo kita berangkat, Eomma!" ajaknya setelah sebelumnya ia memelukku erat.

Jungkook tersenyum lembut. Lalu membisikkan sesuatu padaku.

Ia mengerlingkan matanya nakal.

Aku terlonjak kaget.

"Jeongmal?" tanyaku tak percaya.

Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum malu.

"Sudah ya. Aku pergi dulu." Pamitnya sambil mencium bibirku lembut.

"Bye-bye Appa!" Myungsoo melambaikan tangannya setelah jemari kecilnya menggenggam erat jemari Jungkook.

Aku melambaikan tanganku semangat sambil tersenyum, ah lebih tepatnya menyeringai setan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan dengan sabar menunggu kalian, Kookie, Myungsoo-ya."

.

.

.

" _Bukankah nanti hanya ada kita berdua di rumah? Aku janji saat aku pulang nanti, kita akan membuat_ _dongsaeng untuk Myungsoo_ _. Aku akan pasrah, terserahmu jika menginginkan berapapun rondenya."_

Dan kalimat itulah yang membuat seorang Kim Taehyung menyeringai seperti ini.

Pervert Kim, eoh? Ck,ck,ck.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

 _Done~_

Itu Myungsoo dijulukin alien pas 'Ranking King' coba deh liat yang episode terakhir XD Dia asik ama dunianya sendiri.

Ceritanya gaje ya? Garing? Maaf ya~

Kemampuan humor Eunkyo Cuma segini.

Makasih banyak buat chingudeul yang udah baca, review, follow & favorite ya~

Mohon Review nya ya...

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Tapi mohon dengan kata-kata yang tidak kasar dan menyinggung.

Wanna review?

Wanna like dan comment?

Terimakasih sudah membaca~ \^O^/

 _ **GAMSAHAE (_ _)* bow 90**_ _ **ͦ**_ _ *****_

 _ **Salam hangat yeosaeng nya Kyuhyun dan Taehyung noona nya Jungkook.**_

 _ **Han EunKyo**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** **VKOOK Humor-Hurt Fict**

 **Chapter 2 : Let Me Go**

 **Author :** Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Kyo051096

 **Main Cast :**

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

 **Pair:** VKook **(** V **X** Jungkook **)**

 **Genre :** Romance, Hurt or Humor?

 **Rated :** T a.k.a remaja

 **Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orangtua mereka dan BigHit entertaiment. Ide dan cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan plot cerita, maka hal itu bukan karena unsur kesengajaan.

 **Note :** Versi VKook nya~ anak bungsunya OC (alias saya wakaka)

 **Warning : YAOI! M-PREG! JANGAN MEMPLAGIAT CERITA TANPA IZIN!** OOC, Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), aneh **, alur membosankan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Please don't bash the pairing!**

 **Summary :** Just a short story of VKook **(** Taehyung **X** Jungkook **)**. Chapter 2 : Let Me Go. "Apa hanya 'dia' yang kalian butuhkan?" / "Kami membutuhkannya, bukan kau!" / "Apa aku sangat menganggu dalam hidupmu?" / "Aku dan Eomma harus pergi, Appa. Tolong jangan halangi kami!" / "Appa, bialkan Eomma dan Oppa pelgi!"

Penasaran?

Check it out!

 _ **Let Me Go**_

 _ **Han Eunkyo**_

 _Present_

 **HAPPY READING**

Cukup!

Sudah cukup aku dan Myungsoo merasakan semua ini.

Apa dia tidak menganggap kami ada?

Teganya ia melakukan itu!

Ditengah Myungsoo yang merasa kesakitan dan aku yang merasa hal sulit yang aku kerjakan sia-sia, ia dengan mudahnya minta maaf?

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Taehyungie tengah membujukku yang sedang membantu memakaikan pakaian untuk Myungsoo.

"Jebal. Mianhae, Kookie. Mianhae"

Aku tetap bungkam.

Enak saja dia. Setelah apa yang ia lakukan, ia minta maaf begitu saja?

"Sudahlah Eomma. Aku bisa pakai baju sendiri" ujar Myungsoo padaku saat aku akan memakaikan kemeja motif kotak-kotak berwarna baby blue pada Myungsoo. Myungsoo menatapku dengan pandangan sayu, lalu menatap Appanya dengan pandangan kesal.

"Arraseo. Jika membutuhkan sesuatu, panggil Eomma ne! Eomma ada di ruang makan untuk membantu dongsaengmu makan." Pesanku, mengabaikan perkataan Taehyungie.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat ke ruang tengah. Namun tetap saja, namja yang sedari tadi memohon padaku tetap mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi.

Aku muak!

Aku menghampiri anak bungsuku yang sedang memakan makanannya dengan belepotan, Kim Eunkyo.

"Kyonie sudah bisa makan sendiri ne? Tapi masih belepotan, chagi. Jadi Eomma saja yang menyuapkan, ne?" aku berkata dengan nada yang sangat lembut.

"Ne Eomma!" serunya semangat sambil tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan gigi depannya yang sedikit lebih besar dari giginya yang lain –persis sepertiku-.

Aku meraih mangkuk makanannya dan mulai menyuapkannya dengan bantuan sebuah sendok perak yang kini kupegang. Mencoba mengabaikan suamiku yang bahkan kini tengah berlutut di sampingku dan Eunkyo.

"Kookie..."

Aku menyuapi anak bungsuku sampai suapan terakhir. Tapi Taehyung masih saja memanggilku. Bahkan kini ia duduk di samping Eunkyo.

Eunkyo yang masih berumur tiga tahun –menurut perhitungan umur Korea- itu hanya menatap Appanya bingung. Yah, anak kecil tidak tahu apa-apa, bukan? Dan ia juga tidak seharusnya tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi kurasa ia cukup cerdas untuk anak kecil usia tiga tahun. Karena ia mengerti perkataanku, Taehyung dan Myungsoo dengan mudah.

"Eomma" panggilnya.

"Ne chagi?"

"Kiyo lasa, Appa mau bicala." Ujarnya yakin sambil menatap mataku dalam.

Taehyung dan aku terdiam dan menatapnya heran.

"Tolong dengalkan Appa bicala campai celecai ne, Eomma? Kiyo dan Appa cangat menyayangi Eomma~" kini ia merayuku dan memperlihatkan puppy eyes nya.

Cerdas, eoh?

Kulihat Taehyung yang tengah mengecup-kecup pipi Eunkyo, mungkin untuk mengungkapkan rasa terimakasih karena telah membantunya?

"Ish!"

"Kyokyo chagi memang anak Appa!"

Yah, begitulah. Menurut keluarga besar kami, Myungsoo itu 'anak Eomma' sedangkan Eunkyo itu 'anak Appa'. Karena memang Myungsoo lebih dekat denganku, dan Eunkyo yang dekat dengan Taehyung. Tapi mereka berdua tetap anak kami, bukan? Untuk apa digolongkan seperti itu?

"Sudahlah chagi, lebih baik Kyonie menemani Myungie oppa saja di kamarnya, ne?"

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya patuh. Dan berjalan ke kamar Myungsoo, setelah mengecup pipiku sebelumnya.

Baguslah. Sekarang tidak ada lagi yang membantu alien ini.

Tapi kenapa dia diam saja?

Karena penasaran, aku menolehkan kepalaku untuk melihatnya.

Omo! Apa-apaan itu?

Lihatlah! Sekarang dia tengah menatapku dengan puppy eyesnya yang tidak imut sama sekali, tapi entah kenapa selalu berhasil membuatku luluh.

Dengan cepat aku memalingkan pandanganku ke arah lain.

"Jaebal, Kookie-yeobo. Gajima"

Huh! Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar kalimat ini.

"Kim Jungkook..."

"Dengar, Kim Taehyung! Aku akan membawa Myungsoo pergi. Jagalah Eunkyo untukku. Kalau terjadi hal buruk padanya, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu" ancamku.

"Tidak bisakah kita pergi bersama? Aku mohon."

"Ini bukan jalan-jalan ataupun liburan. Kumohon mengertilah!" sentakku.

"Lagipula aku masih marah padamu, tidakkah kau mengerti?" lanjutku terang-terangan.

"Kau masih marah?"

Aku bungkam. Tentu saja iya! Sudah tahu jawabanku , bukan? Kenapa masih bertanya?

"Apa aku sangat menganggu?"

Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Aish!

"Kalau begitu, hubungi saja 'dia'!" perintahku kesal.

"Aku tidak punya kontaknya." Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya, menatapku kesal.

"Apa hanya 'dia' yang kalian butuhkan, huh?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh! Kami membutuhkannya, bukan kau!" ucapku sinis.

 _ **BRAK!**_

Tiba-tiba meja ruang makan tempatku dan Taehyung 'berbicara' digebrak.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa yang dengan tidak sopannya menganggu kami.

Pasti bukan Eunkyo. Lalu...

"Myungsoo-ya!"

"Aish! Kalian ini!" rutuknya sambil mengacak rambut hitamnya frustasi.

Kami hanya menatapnya cengo.

"APPA! Aku dan Eomma harus pergi. Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Tolong jangan halangi kami! Siapa suruh Appa tidak punya kontak dokter manapun di Seoul?"

"EOMMA! Sudahlah. Aku saja sudah memaafkan Appa. Appa memang menganggu, tapi kan karena Appa tidak tahu aku sakit."

Eoh? Dia sudah berani menasehati kami? Dan apa-apaan itu? Kalimatnya sungguh tidak sopan sekali! Sebenanya anak siapa ini?

Belum selesai keketerjutan kami, Eunkyo menarik-narik ujung baju Taehyung dan ikut berkata...

"Appa, bialkan Eomma dan Myungie oppa pelgi ne? Myungie oppa halus belobat. Kalo tidak belobat, nanti oppa bica mati."

"..."

"..."

Sebenarnya kedua anak ini anak siapa, eoh?

Satu tidak sopan. Satu lagi terlalu dewasa.

"B...baiklah" jawab Taehyung terbata.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

Saat ini aku tengah merawat Myungsoo yang sedang sakit.

Aish! Demamnya tinggi sekali!

Taehyung juga lama sekali pulangnya.

Yah, Taehyung sedang membawa Eunkyo ke Lotte World. Katanya Eunkyo ingin bermain disana.

Sebenarnya aku dan Myungsoo juga akan ikut, tapi tadi pagi Myungsoo mengeluh karena kepalanya pusing. Jadi kami tinggal dirumah. Karena aku juga harus menjaga Myungsoo.

Ini sudah sore. Sudah berapa jam mereka bermain disana?

" _Pacarku memang dekat. Lima langkah dari rumah..."_

MWOYA?

Siapa yang memasang musik dengan volume sebesar itu?

Apa dia tidak tahu anakku sedang sakit disini?

Tapi...

Sepertinya suara itu sangat familiar.

Kulirik Myungsoo yang terbangun dari tidur lelapnya karena suara itu.

Aish! Padahal aku sudah susah payah menidurkan Myungsoo –yang tidak mau tidur karena kepalanya sakit- dan suara laknat itu membangunkan Myungsoo seenaknya?

"Eomma pergi sebentar ne"

Aku mengecup pipinya sejenak, lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

Aku terus berjalan ke arah suara.

" _Tak perlu kirim surat. SMS juga nggak usah"_

Hingga sampai di ruang rekreasi rumah besar kami.

Yah, kami memang punya ruang rekreasi di rumah ini. Ruangan itu dibuat untuk tempat bermain saja. Di ruangan itu terdapat tempat khusus untuk bermain PlayStasion, papan catur, meja untuk bermain kartu dan domino, terdapat speaker besar yang terhubung dengan alat karaoke, dan banyak lagi. Tunggu. Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang terjadi.

Sejak kapan ia pulang? Kenapa aku tidak mendengar suaranya? Eunkyo juga, kenapa tidak kelihatan?

" _Duh aduh memang asik. Punya pacar tetangga. Tiap hari berduaan..."_

Aku membuka pintu ruangan –yang sayangnya tidak kedap suara- itu dan langsung berteriak marah.

"KIM TAEHYUNG!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku menunggumu daritadi. Mengapa kau pulang tanpa sepengetahuanku? Aku menunggumu, agar kita membawa Myungsoo ke dokter. Tapi aku malah mendengarmu yang tanpa perasaan sedang menyanyikan lagu dangdut disana."

"Maafkan aku, yeobo. Aku hanya mencoba kaset karaoke yang tadi aku beli saat perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Aku juga tidak tahu kalau uri Myungsoo sedang sakit."

Aku tetap bungkam.

"Kajja, ayo kita membawa Myungsoo ke dokter" Ia menarik lenganku dengan lembut.

Namun aku menepisnya.

"Tidak perlu! Aku saja yang mengantar Myungsoo sendiri. Kau jaga Eunkyo saja disini."

"Aniyo! Aku akan ikut mengantarmu!"

"SHIREO! POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK MAU SEMOBIL DENGANMU!"

 _ **(End of Flashback)**_

.

.

.

Saat ini aku dan Taehyung tengah menjaga Myungsoo, yang ternyata harus dirawat di rumah sakit karena penyakit influenza yang menyerangnya.

Eunkyo juga disini untuk menjaga oppanya, namun saat ini ia sedang tertidur lelap di dekapan Taehyung.

Yah, saat dokter mengatakan bahwa Myungsoo harus dirawat di rumah sakit, seketika aku melupakan kekesalanku pada Taehyung dan langsung meneleponnya agar menemaniku menjaga Myungsoo disini.

Namun, keheningan menyelimuti kami sejak Myungsoo dan Eunkyo terlelap tadi. Aku juga tidak tahu ingin membicarakan apa. Dan mungkin saja ia masih kesal karena aku yang bertingkah seperti anak-anak tadi.

"Taetae-"

"Kookie-"

Kami saling menatap.

Tidak menyangka akan membuka mulut bersama dan secara kompak memanggil nama masing-masing.

Tak lama kemudian kami tertawa.

"Haha. Aku rasa seharian ini kita bersikap seperti anak kecil" aku mengaku.

"Ne. Hari ini kita bertengkar hanya karena kau mendengarkanku menyanyi saat Myungsoo sedang sakit, bukan?" Senyum lebar tak pernah lenyap dari wajah tampannya.

"Sebenarnya bukan itu juga" aku mengerucutkan bibirku dan menggembungkan pipiku.

"Lalu apa?" ia mengecup bibirku singkat.

"Lagu yang kau nyanyikan itu..." aku menggantungkan kalimatku.

"Ne? Ada apa dengan lagu itu?" tanyanya heran.

"Kau selingkuh dengan tetangga kita, ne?" tanyaku balik.

Taehyung terlihat kaget dan bingung.

"Coba kau nyanyikan liriknya" pintaku.

" _Pacarku memang dekat. Lima langkah dari rumah. Tak perlu kirim surat. SMS juga nggak usah. Duh aduh memang asik. Punya pacar tetangga. Tiap hari berduaan..."_

Ia menghentikan nyanyiannya. Lalu menyeringai.

"Ah! Nae Kookie-yeobo cemburu degan lagu itu, ne?" tanyanya. Membuat rona merah tergambar di pipi putihku.

Ia tertawa.

"Utjima! Tidak ada yang lucu, alien jelek!"

"Biarpun alien jelek, tapi kau suka kan?" godanya.

Ish! Apa-apaan itu.

Aku memalingkan pandanganku ke arah Myungsoo.

Dapat kulihat ia menyeringai sambil mengedipkan matanya ke arah Taehyung? Atau...

Aku kembali menatap Taehyung, Ah, lebih tepatnya ke arah Eunkyo yang tertidur dalam dekapannya.

Aigoo. Ternyata Eunkyo juga melakukan hal yang sama!

Ckckck.

Namun sepertinya Taehyung menyadari hal ini.

Ia mencium bibirku lembut dan dalam setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang langsung membuat Myungsoo dan Eunkyo memejamkan mata mereka.

"Aigoo. Padahal Appa ingin membuat dongsaeng untuk Myungsoo dan Kyokyo. Tapi sepertinya ada yang mengintip, ne? Yasudahlah. Nanti Appa tidak akan membelikan mainan baru lagi untuk dua pengintip itu."

Aish! Pervert sekali alien ini.

Tapi, yah memang benar yang dikatakannya tadi.

Aku tetap mencintainya, hehe.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

 _Done~_

Ceritanya gaje ya? Garing? Maaf ya~

Kemampuan humor Eunkyo Cuma segini.

Makasih banyak buat chingudeul yang udah baca, review, follow & favorite ya~

Mohon Review nya ya...

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Tapi mohon dengan kata-kata yang tidak kasar dan menyinggung.

Wanna review?

Wanna like dan comment?

Terimakasih sudah membaca~ \^O^/

 _ **GAMSAHAE (_ _)* bow 90**_ _ **ͦ**_ _ *****_

 _ **Salam hangat yeosaeng nya Kyuhyun dan Taehyung noona nya Jungkook.**_

 _ **Han EunKyo**_


End file.
